Engines, including diesel engines, gasoline engines, and gaseous fuel-powered engines, typically combust a fuel/air mixture to generate mechanical, hydraulic, or electrical power output. In order to ensure optimum combustion of the fuel/air mixture and simultaneously protect components of the engine from damaging extremes, temperatures of the engine and air drawn into the engine for combustion should be tightly controlled. For this reason, an internal combustion engine is generally fluidly connected to several different liquid-to-liquid, liquid-to-air, and/or air-to-air heat exchangers to cool both liquids and gases circulated throughout the engine.
One way of packaging heat exchangers on an inline marine engine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,287,493 of Buck that issued on Oct. 30, 2007 (the '493 patent). The engine of the '493 patent is equipped with a turbocharger, a turbo jacket cooler, an intercooler, a jacket water heat exchanger, an engine oil cooler, a secondary fluid cooler (e.g., a transmission oil cooler), a primary water pump, and a raw water pump. The turbocharger is mounted at one end of the engine and outfitted with the turbo jacket cooler. The intercooler is mounted directly to cylinder heads of the engine on a side of the engine opposite from the jacket water heat exchanger. An engine oil cooler is mounted to a side of an engine block, below the jacket water heat exchanger. The secondary fluid cooler is located on a front end of the engine. The primary water pump is also located at the front end of the engine, while the raw water pump is mounted to the engine block at an end of the engine oil cooler below the jacket water heat exchanger. The raw water pump circulates sea water through the turbocharger cooling jacket, the intercooler, the jacket water heat exchanger, and the secondary cooler. The primary water pump circulates fresh water through the jacket water heat exchanger, the engine, and the oil cooler.
The disclosed engine is directed to overcoming one or more problems of the prior art.